The Bachelorette : Maximum Ride Edition :
by ccskategirl97
Summary: Max is the Bachelorette. Like ABCs TV show Bachelorette. The Flock has been split up at birth and don't know each other.  25 men are their for Max Including Fang, Dylan, and Sam. Humor too! All wings. sucky summary. not as OCC as it sounds XD RNR Please!
1. The Application

Hey! This Fanfiction is based entirely off Maximum Ride (By James Patterson) and The Bachelorette, ABC's hit TV show. I hope you love it! RNR! :) (Note: This is if the "Angel Experiment" was terminated before it hardly started…)

(~Jeb POV~)

"Listen Batchelder, this is a great idea and all, but isn't possible, plus funds are needed right now. More important projects are going on, we don't have time just to mix DNA around anymore. Those days are over."

"We never have mixed DNA just for the heck of it, Mike! I believe in this experiment, I know it will be a success! he right one we have been looking for, this is it!"

"Maybe later Jeb, but right now it just isn't possible, The Director said no more unless she approves, and she has 4 projects of her own in the works."

I suddenly became sheepish, "I already did it. They should be ready for nursing in a few hours." Mikes face became bright red.

"Jeb! What the heck is your head? You did an experiment approved by no one?"

"Yes, I mean just wait, these are going to save us! Trust me." I tried to sound confident.

"I'll pull the wolf whatever hybrids Joe wanted to do, but this is to save our company thanks to you being so irresponsible, kill them! Terminate them! Just make sure the director never finds out."

"So throw it in the can? They are already done!"

"Yes! You used money and supplies that we don't have any extra of! Get rid of them!" Mike's temper rose.

"No that is a waste!" I regretted the words as they came out of my mouth.

"Jeb you are fired! Get rid of your monstrosities and pack up your things and LEAVE!"

I much as I was upset about being fired, I was more upset about my experiment, my angels. What was I going to do with 6 babies (Well 3, and 3 are still in test tubes) that were growing wings? I looked at one of their little incubation chambers. 3 were ready, the others I didn't quite know when they would finish. Max, she was my star, destined for amazing things, or she was. I just couldn't kill them. I have seen experiments die before, it's not that, but I know these were perfect combinations of avian and human DNA and I couldn't waste my perfect Angels. I couldn't raise 3 babies and nurture my other 3 on my own. Then it hit me. Valencia Martinez, Max's mother.

21 years later…

(~Max POV~)

Who invented this awful dress? So itchy. This makes prom look like the best thing ever. So it totally maybe for some people, which in a way is pathetic, but I hated prom. Don't even get me started on my date that I knocked unconscious. My palms were all sweaty and these earrings they made me wear, made my head feel 10 pounds heavier. This so wasn't Max. I'm going to knock out those little twerps myself. UGH, talk about wanting to crawl under a rock and die. Then a limo pulled around the corner. "Welcome to heck," I greeted myself.

Oh, you don't exactly know where I am or who I am or what the heck I am rambling about. Well you will find out soon enough. Let's go back a bit...

Groggily, I raised my head from my pillow, living without your mom sucks, in most ways anyway. I mean it's cool I can watch whatever I want when I want, don't have to listen to 80's music, and don't have to fold laundry that isn't my own. But I do have to make my own food, (I am cooking impaired) clean up after myself, and pay bills. So mostly it sucks, but at least I have my sister Ella living with me, but she isn't a great cook either. I was really hungry for something other than a stale bagel from the pantry of our tiny apartment, so I got in the car (I hate cars, but Ella afraid of heights so she insists…more on that later) with Ella to drive to our mom's house.

"Surprise! We need good home cooked food!" I called out busting through the front door.

"Max!" A sweet voice sang, it was my other little sister, Angel. She is 13 now. "Mom already started making pancakes. I knew it was what you wanted." She smiled sweetly, and then hugged Ella too.

If you are wondering how she knew I wanted pancakes, some may say she knows me really well, but she just reads minds, that's all.

"Smells delish momma!" I grinned as a sat at the breakfast bar, "Wish we could have this every morning."

"Just glad my two adults still like coming around so often! It feels like you still live here." She smiled and handed me a short stack.

"Yum pancakes!" came a high cheery voice from up the stairs, "Max and Ella are here again? Do you guys ever leave? I'm trying to enjoy being the oldest and having my own room." Nudge my other sister who is 19 winked at us and grabbed a plate.

Yeah, I have a lot of sisters. But it's all girls around here, we are all adopted, except Ella and Me, we are biological half sisters. Ella's dad is gone, and so is mine. Jeb (my dad) used my mom's eggs we were used for an 'experiment' that didn't work out and my he dumped us on her when we were newborns after he finished 'treating us'. He took the second half of his experiment with him. We don't know where he is, or who the other people are, and frankly no one cared. So me, Nudge (aka Monique), and Angel are scientific rejects, but we all live happily with our mom who is a vet. What happened to us in that lab? Well we have…how do I put this? Gifts. Like take Angel's mind reading. Plus, she can talk to sea life, breathe underwater and control peoples' minds. Nudge can attract metal, and hack any computer in 5 minutes tops. I too can breathe underwater and fly at unimaginable speeds. About the flying, we all fly, because we all have wings. There, the secret is out.

I devoured my pancakes and chugged some milk. With wings we burned through calories in a heartbeat so we can put food away like no one's business.

"I'm going to stretch my wings, back in a few!" I walked toward the door after cleaning my plate, "Oh! Mom, can you make cookies? Please?" I asked in my sickly sweet voice, my motto is "You are never too old for your mom's cookies. Ever." I am 21 so I live by that, I feel so old! I miss being a teen. I ran and leapt of the ground and unfurled my wings and let them catch air. They were white, and brown, with little speckles all over. Pretty nice for wings, but it's not like you can but a new pair at Wal-Mart. Flying is a great time for thinking. Right now I am kind of annoyed with myself because I am single and have been single forever. I don't want any normal guy either, but it's not like there are a bunch of winged guys around. How could I ever marry anyone? That wouldn't freak and thought I was some demon thing sent from heck? I mean standing with my 13 foot wingspan I can look pretty intimidating.

Mom said what all moms would say, "Someday you will find a man who will love you, through and through." Sure as heck didn't seem that simple to me. This is one of the number one problems I face as a mutant freak.

(~Fang POV~)

"Get up! Iggy, Fang! Now!" Gazzy called from the kitchen. "Can I go to the mall?"

Iggy stumbled and got out a raid of kitchen supplies to make eggs. "Why do you want to go to the mall anyway?"

I saw Gasman's face flush a bit, "Drake and Cody, and Sophie are going to be there," He mumbled the last part, "But it doesn't matter you promised I could!"

"Fine. Go hang out with your girlfriend. I don't care, but let me eat. Fang get dressed you go with Mr. Ladies man over here to the mall I went with him last time."

I rolled unwillingly out of bed and put on jeans and a shirt that didn't smell bad. I got to do laundry. "I'll go, Gaz, but you owe me, I hate the mall." I felt like since we were 'special' I should pay extra attention to make sure Gasman doesn't get into any trouble.

I live in a little, TINY, all I can afford rental place with my brother Iggy. James, more or less. We are both just turned 21. Gazzy (Another nickname. Teachers and other people call him Zephyr) our other adopted little brother is 15 and he still lives with our dad, Jeb, but he likes to stay with us. Understandable. Jeb is a retired scientist, actually he created us. In a lab, so we are pretty messed up. Like we can fly, since we got wings. Yah, he tampered with us just a bit. There are supposedly others, but only God knows where they are and if they are alive, but I've never been wanting to find them. What's the point?

"Where the heck did you put the remote Gazzy? I left it here on the pillow!" Iggy yelled.

Iggy is blind. Another defect from Jeb. When Ig was in 5th grade, he had to get glasses and was all mad about it because they didn't look good. (At All!) So Jeb went all like "I can give you perfect, even better than normal vision!" So Bi Bam Bop! Few hours later, Iggy is blind. For good. None of us worship Jeb, but we really don't have anywhere to go, like we were supposed to be dead as babies, so moving out and having hardly any to no contact with him suits us just fine.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." Out of my window I leapt out and let my wings furl out to my large wingspan. My wings are black, just black. Gazzy flew ahead as we gained altitude.

"You don't have to always watch me. I am 15 Fang."

"I know you are, and what if you were shoplifting and the cops searched you? What if they found wings?"

"I'm not a thief!"

"I know you aren't. Still, I'm watching you."

"My friends better not see you." Gazzy mumbled.

"They won't. It will be like I am invisible." I smirked. I really could disappear, turn invisible. We have powers that way, Iggy can feel colors, and Gazzy, well just look at his name, plus he can mimic anyone REALLY well.

Okay have fun with your girl friend. I'm going to get a coffee."

"Okay, she is not my girlf- Hey Sophie! Hey guys..."

I quickly walked away becoming as inconspicuous as possible. I didn't want to ruin Gazzy's love life. God knows I will never have one. These are problems of being a mutant freak.

(~Nudge POV~)

"ZOMG! Angel! Quick look at this." I pointed to my laptop which I opened a PDF online application.

"What is it?" Angel asked unwrapped some pudding.

"An application for the Bachelorette."

"That dumb TV show?"

"It's a great TV show. You find true love, plus guys fight over the girl! Classic! They are looking for the next Bachelorette, someone who is at least 21." A grin grew across my face.

"Ella already likes someone, Dean or whatever." Angel casually replied stuffing more pudding in her pie-hole.

"Not Ella! Max!" I was giddy now. This was SOOOO perfect.

"MAX?" Angel choked on her pudding, "You expect Max, to wear cocktail dresses and flirt with a bunch of guys then marry one?"

"Yes! It's so perfect! She hates being single! She would totally find true love. I mean it's so perfect, how do you not see the genius? Then we get to be on TV! How awesome is that?"

"I don't think it's a good idea Nudge, especially with our wings and stuff, someone will find out..."

"How? She made it through school, so I have I, almost anyway and so will you. Then the guy she marries she can tell when the show is over. No one will ever think she has wings!"

"Well maybe...but Max would never do it."

"So? Thousands of people send in applications! What if we just filled in Max's for her? I mean what are the odds of her even getting picked?"

"I guess. I mean Max should be dating. She is so pretty."

"Exactly, we are just pushing her out of the nest. Okay, hmm where do we begin? Interests..."

(~Gasman POV~)

"How was your date?" Iggy provoked again.

"Not a date! Oh, Iggy come here. This is to good to be true!"

"What?"

"The Bachelorette is casting single men 21 and up, to fall in love with a girl."

"Really I thought they were all gay and fell in love with each other." Iggy replied sarcastically. "No way."

"I'm not talking about you idiot, we should trick Fang into entering! The perfect prank."

"Aren't we to old for 'pranking'."

"No way. We vowed to always prank! Plus this is just to GREAT to pass up! Imagine Fang with a bunch of either seriously lonely guys or guys who would do anything to be on TV fighting in guy type cat fights for a girl! Priceless!"

"All too true. I'm so in. How do we get Fang to do it?"

"I don't know bet him in something stupid. Blackmail him, who cares?" I shrugged and opened up the application.

"I bet I can beat him in arm wrestling. Then the loser has to do something. When I win I make him turn in that application."

"Okay cool. Wow! They get to travel all over. If Fang doesn't get sent home, he might have a good time going all the cool places."

"There's a huge chance he won't even get picked."

"I know but still you should see the stuff they do." I fawned over all the cool places. I was totally going there when I got out of school. That was our plan, soon as I graduated we were going to fly all over. Live the good life. Fang's wife might have to tag along. I laughed to myself.

"Fang get your butt in here." Iggy called, eating stale potato chips.

"What?"

"Arm wrestle. Loser does something the winner tell him too. No matter what."

"As long as it's..."

"Yes the losers task will be legal okay? Prepare to lose." Iggy sat down and put on a game face.

"Go Ig!"

"Thanks a lot Gaz." Fang muttered.

In the end Iggy won.

"Okay what the crap are you guys making me do. I know you were plotting, I'm not as stupid as a brick wall."

"But your as emotionless as one." I quipped.

"And you're about as good as arm wrestling as one."

"Whatever, what do I have to do?"

I grinned. "Fill out this, and send it in."

He scanned the paper. "An application to be on the Bachelorette? No freaking way."

"Too bad. You lost. Fill it out, with true answers."

He filled it out reluctantly, mumbling ever so often about "how gay, this is so stupid, do you have to wear a tux on the show?"

He probably went through just because he thought there must be more interesting people, and much more desperate people than him. So he went with it, and retired to bed.

"This is too great." Iggy and I high fived each other.

Hope you loved it! RNR I am open to suggestions! :) I'll try to update ASAP! :) RNR


	2. Sneaky Siblings

**Thanks you guys for RNRin' means a lot! Woot. That beginning chapter wasn't that great, but more exciting and funny stuff is still to come! :) Woot so read!**

**Few weeks later...**

**(~Max POV~)**

So I was at my job, that I hate. My mom says it's good for me. Hah! She has enough in that vet pay check to buy a mansion. Well she probably is right, about me needing my own job. She is always right, kind of gets on my nerves. So, I was just a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory. I was on break and scarfing down a piece of this red velvet cheesecake (heaven on a plate by the way) and my phone vibrated loudly in my pocket.

_Unknown Number_

I was about to silence my phone, but I like hanging up on telemarketers, it's funny. So I picked up.

"Whadya want?"

"Um, is this Ms. Ride speaking?"

"Sure is. Whose this?"

"This is Herald. I am from the channel ABC. I work with the _Bachelorette_ casting."

I choked on my cheesecake. This wasn't some loony telling me I am financial danger. Why was he calling me?

"Uhm yes, uh, why are you calling?"

"We would like to be on our show, we reviewed your application, you are different, in a good way of course, pretty, and we feel like you would do really well on our show."

"My application?" I asked bluntly, I forget little things, but not entering some gay TV show for desperate singles.

"Yes of course, the one you submitted about 4 weeks ago."

"Oh, um, can I call you back?"

"Oh sure, just call anytime in the next week or two with your answer, you would have to sign some papers we would send you, and other details if you do decide you want to come on the show. Just call 714-567-555-6578. We hope you say yes."

"Uh huh, um thanks bye."

I hung up my phone. Really? Was this a prank call? I didn't even enter! It had to be a mistake. But they knew my name. You can google anyone right? I mean I had a myspace and facebook. I barley used them because I didn't have any friends to talk to all the time but still!

"GREG!"

"Yeah, Max?"

"I'm feeling really sick, can I take off early? I'll make up the hours."

"Yeah sure, it's not a busy night. Feel better." Greg walked off into the kitchen.

I swung around the corner and out the back door into an alley way. Glancing in both directions I shot off like a bullet into the sky. Going my 120 mph speeds I was home in like a minute, well my mom's home anyway, I had to know what was going on.

I walked in and she gave me a confused look. "I thought you worked until 7."

"I took off early. Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"Some people from the Bachelorette TV show called and wanted me to go on."

"I didn't know you entered. And are you sure it wasn't just a crank call?"

"I didn't either. Plus it sounded pretty legit."

"ZOMG! ANGEL! IT WORKED! ANGEL! SQUEEE! I'M GOING TO BE ON TV! WOW! ANGEL!"

Bewildered I screamed, "YOU ENTERED ME? SO YOU COULD BE ON TV?" She barley even heard me. She was dancing around with Angel. They both rushed downstairs.

"What did you enter me?" I snarled.

Angel started to look guilty. "We thought you should go on dates and stuff, and we thought you would fine love." She smiled sweetly and gave me bambi eyes. I may not be a mind reader she was totally thinking 'I'm looking really sweet so you won't be mad and I can be on TV.'

Reading my mind she looked guilty again. I hit it right on target. "It was Nudge's idea." She answered quickly.

"Guys this isn't going on dates, this show is about getting engaged and then MARRIED! Kiss your dreams of being on TV good bye. No way in heck I am going to be on that gay show. I mock that show! I hate it! I am not going to be the star of it!"

"Just think about it! You may like someone. It's easy to see you don't like being single." Nudge urged.

"I do not! Do you even know me? I could beat up any freaking guy I wanted! I don't want a boyfriend, or get married!"

"I think it was nice of your sister's to enter you. It could be a great opportunity." She eyed me and gave me the _didn't-we-just-talk-a-few-weeks-ago-about-how-anyone-even-a-mutant-like-you-can-like-a-guy _look.

"You don't have to say yes to the proposal. That Brad guy didn't."

"Yah, and America hated him for like ever until he went back even more desperate than before and finally picked a chick. No way."

"At least think about it!" Nudge pleaded. "You could fine love, and a lot of the guys are really hot, and you get to travel, and you get to do everything for free! Plus no work while you are there, and..."

"I get it Nudge. Thanks but no thanks." I softened my voice after I realized I was over reacting, still my choice, they just gave me an option. Right? Deep breaths. Phew.

I gazed into Angels eyes, that were so sweet, even when she is turning into a teen, she is still to cute.

"Max, you are going to call that guy back and tell him you want to be on the Bachelorette." Angel said flatly.

"Uhm, uhh, I have to go make a phone call. Be right back."

(~Angel POV~)

"Angel!" mom scolded, "That was Max's decision! I thought we discussed using your powers inappropriately."

"I know, but I have a good feeling about this. I mean for Max, I really think this will be good! She may actually meet someone!" I smiled big. I meant it, but I knew she was going to kill me for it.

Mom rubbed her temples. "Angel..."

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

"Go both you I need Asprin."

As we headed upstairs and Nudge and I exchanged high fives.

"I'm going to be on TV!" She squealed.

I offered a grin, but I hope this was good for Max too, but when have I ever been wrong?"

(~Iggy POV~)

"Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday..." I sang fairly quietly as a made a grilled cheese."

I swung around and my plate crashed to the ground and my sandwich went flying as Gasman ran into me. "Not cool! I made that with the last bit of bread! Now I have nothing to eat!"

I would eat it off the ground but we haven't swept since we moved in months ago, so its like falling into toxic waste.

"You won't be mad when you see this!"

"See what? Nothing, yup been seeing that for awhile now." I said sarcastically. I turned to search for something else to eat.

"Ig! Look! Common, a missed call, and a voicemail from the Bachelorette casting!"

"Are you serious? Holy crap! I mean Fang in a tux, on TV talking about his feelings..." I was sputtering from laughing so hard. This totally made up for my grilled cheese.

"How are we going to get Fang to call and say yes?"

"HAH! Fang would never call and agree. So I am. I haven't got to use my awesome talent for awhile. Now Fang is in the shower. Watch a pro."

"Don't get ahead of yourself grasshopper, have you forgotten your sensei?"

"Shhhh. Okay watch. FANG! YOUR PHONE IS RINGING! I'M GOING TO PICK IT UP!"

"Kay'."

I heard the sounds of the beeps of him entering keys on the cell phone, and then the sound of muffled ringing.

"Yes this is Fang." Gazzy answered the phone. I truly thought Fang was in the room.

"Wow, I actually got in? Of course. Sure that's great thanks send the papers. Nice talking to you." He quickly hung up as he heard Fang turn the shower water off.

"So what is Fang going to do when he gets the contracts in the mail. You can't hide that and you aren't good at forging your handwriting sucks."

"He does it because he is going to think he doesn't have a choice. Because he never got a phone call."

A sly grin grew across my face. "Today was a good day. But I am going to get some bread so I can have a grilled cheese."

**Okay another sort of lame chappie! Sorry :( The actual show starts next chappie! I promise! And I will update it a lot faster if I got lots of reviews! 3 :)**


	3. And It Begins

**Woot! Reviews rock!**

**Reviewer of the Week - bridge to tabitha ! Loved the Friday reference :)**

**Without further ado ( I love that word! ADO! ) The Bachelorette. :)**

So here I was standing a few weeks later with Chris Harrison AKA the host of the God forsaken Bachelorette. Angel is now referred to as Demon. I was in an itchy cocktail dress and heels. This was worse than prom because pros were doing it and they ignored my comments and suggestions picking out my dress. I did argue the point my dress HAD to be completely covered in the back, since 'I have ugly back acne'. I couldn't think of anything else alright?

We sat on two different red velvety couches the people wear getting everything all ready, they tried to be discreet about the camera crews and junk, but I felt like I was the star of a sitcom not about to find "the love of my life."

"So you read everything we sent you? You know how everything works?"

I shrugged. "Sure do." Complete lie, I just signed my name on the dotted line thanks to Demon.

"Okay, so just look at me, not the cameras, and everything else will just be like real life."

Psh. Real life surrounded by dozens of cameras that would be put on National TV. Now I knew how Jon and Kate's kids felt. Yeesh. "Okay."

"Rolling." A guy by the camera yelled and Chris put on a big movie star smile. He actually looked more like a lawyer to me though, and his nose curves at the end, like a witches nose minus warts.

"Welcome back America, and I am here talking with our new Bachelorette, Max Ride. Your in for a season full of drama and romance so take a look."

I knew in a few months that would be full of clips accidentally caught on camera through out the show and have no relevance to the show, but they are trying to get as many viewers as possible. He settled down next to me and his beady eyes glued to me, was this TV stuff or he just really weird and creepy? Both?

"Hello Max." We were rolling and I had dubious face thinking about his witch's nose. Great.

"Hi." Just hi? UGH.

"Where are you from Max?"

You already know that Chris. "Oh, Arizona, Mesa, Arizona." I tried to smile like him, but I looked like I was in pain rather than happy. But I wasn't happy. So much for faking.

"I am very pleased to have you here. Tell me, what made you come to the Bachelorette?"

"Thanks. Um, well, an Angel sent me."

"Really?"

Much more truth to that than you think buddy. "Oh yeah. Really."

"So what do you look for in a guy, Max?"

Not ready for that one. I knew it was coming though, but not yet. "Um, someone nice?"

"We made sure all the 25 guys we have chosen are very nice. Anything else?"

I knew he wanted more details but I couldn't get over what he just said "25?" THAT MANY? I said it a lot louder than I intended. He gave me a _yes-didn't-you-read-the-rules-and-details-like-you-said_ "Yes of course. So what are you looking for?" He urged. I bet he was thinking about what were the casting people thinking.

I didn't want to say looks, but I could care less about brains. "Someone respectful with a good personality." Phew, a good solid answer.

"So you don't care what they look like?"

What? Was this a trick question? If I said yes he may discriminate me. If I say no, he could be like then why did we pick out the most handsome men in America?

"I guess I do. But it's not a deal breaker for me." Where were these awesome answers coming from? I rock.

More questions came, and if it were a test I guess I would get a B. Sometimes it was obvious every word that came out of my mouth was a total lie.

The cameras stopped rolling and he congratulated me and told me it usually took other people serval takes to get it right.

"Just like real life." I said sarcastically, but in a friendly voice so he would know I was kidding.

He mildly chuckled but was not amused. I guess he was never called on the phony talk he gave everyone. Don't be a baby Chris.

"So each a limo pulls up and guys walk out introduce them selves. Then once your are acquainted you will go to the cocktail party." He was explaining, I guessed, because he caught on I had no idea was this show even was.

"Got it." He nodded but looked skeptical. He walked behind the cameras and popped open a coke.

I peered around, big fountain, dim lighting, but bright enough for a good camera shot lights, and me the bait for 25 men to fight over. That just ruined the whole nice setting.

Chris Gave me a thumbs up and a red light on the camera turned on.

A limo drove up, and the brakes squeaked as it halted. I took a deep breath. I hate Demon and Nudge. Why did they think this was a good idea? My palms were sweaty. This all was going to be on National TV? How humiliating. But I don't care, I mean, how many people actually watch this show anyway? Besides Nudge? I'm totally freaking out, I could beat any of the guys with an inch of their lives, so don't worry. Phew. I sound like Nudge! Why do I keep saying Nudge? NUDGE! I frantically looked around, and then there was a tall guy in front of me, Just a few inches taller, and he gave me a heart attack. I gasped.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he grinned broadly. Blonde swept hair, tan, pretty blue eyes. Not bad.

"Oh, I was just thinking." I mumbled sheepishly.

"That's okay, well I'm Dylan. You are really beautiful, Max." How did he know my name?

"Oh thanks, you are beautiful too." DID I JUST SAY THAT?

He looked stunned, " Um thanks." He chuckled.

"No, I mean, I didn't mean it, your very handsome, but, I'm stupid." I was talking to myself by the end of the sentence. I couldn't even look at the camera crew probably talking about I was going to make the front page of People magazine for being the biggest idiot ever.

"That's okay. You are probably really nervous, I am too."

Huh, we just said what I felt. That's pretty cool. I just did a shy smile, and reminded myself these are just desperate singles, chill, it's okay.

"Well I will see you at the cocktail party in just a few," He smiled and was he trying to hug me? After like 2 seconds of knowing me? UGH what a pig! I quickly turned it into the _one-arm-hug-that-hardly-even-counts-hug_ he waved and walked inside.

I nodded. Only 24 more times.

Next came out another guy. He was nothing special, brown hair, brown eyes, very clumsy, he tripped on his way out of the limo. He said his name was Corey. He grinned real big and flounced over to me. I meant it when I said flounced, he may be trying to be funny, or he just flouncy and weird like that. Not even a _one-armed-hug-that-doesn't-even-count _for you fella.

Then, A tall, MUSCULAR, dark (like Indian looking to me.), HUGE eyes like the belonged on a fly and he had looks that made creepers everywhere jealous.

"Hi, Max."

WTH? I normally don't use abbreviations but, God, he had a higher voice than a chipmunk! (Do chipmunks even have voices or I am I just referring to that because of that movie with dancing and singing chipmunks?)

"Hello."

"I have two uvulas so my voice is very high. Sorry if I caught you off guard." Wasn't a uvula that punching bag thing in the back of your throat? (Can't you see how much I learned in biology?)

"Oh it's okay, I like it." We both didn't believe that. "Well see you inside...?"

"Roman." He walked off and waved. Roman, kind of weird name but at least he didn't say Darth Vader although, I couldn't have said I was surprised if it were.

A kind of handsome dork came out next. How can you be a handsome dork? Well you can look smart have weird glasses but have nice hair. I have a thing with hair, started when Angel told me to make my own natural shampoo and ... never mind.

Before I knew what he was doing he picked me up and swung me around bridal style.

"What the hell!" I screeched.

He took one sight of my epic glare and wild eyes he quickly put me down. "Oh. Oh jeez. I'm sorry. All the guys told me to do something to make you remember me. Oh God sorry..."

"I'll remember that all right." I grunted. I sighed man for a 22 year old guy he pulled of bambi eyes pretty well. "It's cool. Just don't do that, I'm not a fan of being picked up."

"Yah got it. Well I am Max too, and you looked really pretty, sorry if I messed up your hair or dress or anything. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. You didn't mess up anything, but I wouldn't care less if you did anyway."

"Okay, sorry."

I groaned. "I'll see you inside."

"CHRIS! CAN I HAVE ASPRIN?" I shouted toward the set, I knew they wound't out it the show, since I looked at the camera which is like one of the first of the 10 Commandments around here. I swung back to pills like House on that awesome show. Even though I hate the doctors since they kind of gave me wings but House is such a freaking jerk, with his snarky comments and sarcasm, God I love him.

Okay, before I bore you to death, I am going to skip over a few guys or this would take a year. So there was Johnny, he looked like he popped out of the movie Grease, hope he wasn't expecting me to be Sandy in a cat suit. Ricky was jet black hair all over the place, he looked like a baby chick or something. Okay there were twin brothers, talk about sibling rivalry. You won't believe their names. Moe and Ron. I had to go to the bathroom because I was crying I was laughing so hard. It probably isn't that funny but these are the things I think are hysterical.

Coming back still snickering about Moe and Ron, the freak of the show came out. It was really only a matter of time, each season they cast a complete loon, for ratings.

He had a cape on, a bright red cape.

"Are you Louis Lane?" He asked suggestively.

"No, are you being creepy? I can answer that for you."

"I am big into comics, play along."

"What, play along to what?"

"Be Louis Lane!"

"NO! Quit that!" He had been walking circles around me. I was this close to breaking his nose.

"Common! My mom said girls like this!"

"Your mother? Okay. I will see you inside."

"Okay, I will start unpacking. I'm Pete."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

He didn't exactly catch my drift, he is the FIRST one going home tonight.

Okay a few more guys, Will the college smarty, he was pretty good looking though. Jack, he looked exactly like Taylor Launtner, guess he was a shoe in for the casters. I mean seeing Nudges life size cardboard cut out in her room of this guy playing a werewolf or something, I am guessing he must be pretty popular. Matt with blonde spiky hair and an earring, said he came from New York, I think I liked him best so far, I mean he was chill and wasn't trying to be all over me or be a creeper. Plus he brought me more aspirin!

"I heard you ask for aspirin." He laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah I know when a big headache is coming on."

Then he whips out a whole bottle of aspirin like a super ninja. "Here I thought I would need them, but your need is obviously greater than mine."

"Thanks a lot, feel free to take some anytime."

"Will do, see you inside."

Sigh, now I still had to deal with the rest of the annoying guys. Good thing 6 go home tonight, thats what Chris had told me.

So Bill was next, he was 24 the oldest of them all, was in law school, some women minds go cha ching! I go YAWN, unless you are a lawyer like Elle Woods, even though she is way girly, she is entertaining.

Tyler looked like he was here to party, that could be a good or bad thing, he could be fun, or an annoying jerk so hold on that one. Harrison was cool, kind of appeared to be a trust fund baby, but he has AWESOME hair, like thick and...I'll stop now. Daniel Radcliffe! Just kidding, just Daniel, came out next, he did look a lot like Harry Potter though, I wonder if he has a scar underneath that kind of greasy not very impressive at all hair.

I was drinking a water then coming back, and my feet were killing me, at this point I wouldn't have minded if Max came up and picked me up again. I bent down, loosening the straps, and a guy named who introduced himself as Sam walked up. I am not one to judge teeth, but they were dazzling. Did I just say a guys teeth were dazzling? Wow Max, wow.

"Hey. You look stunning." he flashed his teeth at me.

"Thanks."

"..." AWKWARD.

"Heh, so where are you from?" I managed to spit out.

"Virginia, lived there my whole life, really dull actually, can't wait to go to college, but I want to travel when I am still young."

"I want to travel too!" Though we had different methods of transportation still as least something in common.

"Yeah, I am saving up right now, I just have a small job at this retail store."

"I work at Cheesecake Factory, pretty lame but awesome benefits, free cheesecake!"

"I love the red velvet cheesecake."

"That one is my favorite!" I laughed mildly, if I could have anything in common, it would be wings, number two would be favorite dessert.

"See you inside." He too tried to hug me, so I at least gave him the one armed hug, red velvet cheesecake has to count for something.

So after I was slightly happy that I got another okay guy, this guy came out and introduced himself as J.T. he was pretty nice, gave me one of those mini valentine heart candies, when he said he brought it to me because of what it said, my heart fell, it said BE MINE. Well that made me want to puke, but I was really hungry so I just ate the candy instead.

I was really happy when I realized only 7 guys left. So I am going to run by these pretty quick. Alec, got into college on a scholarship and loves tough girls. I hope he didn't mean his girlfriend can beat him up.

James was friendly, just smiled and waved, complimented me and left, I guess he was shy, so I have no idea what James is like, or even what he looks like hardly he left so fast.

Tim he was nice, nice hair, nice teeth, but he seemed out of it. "Heyyyyyy." he drawled, he was slumped over, hair unkept, and looked a bit hungover, or still drunk possibly. "I'm , I'm , T - tim." He hooted wailed with laughter. Yes he was drunk.

A carrot top came out next. "I'm Andy." he grinned broadly and complimented me, I was really getting tired of this.

But I couldn't help but mutter ever so quietly, "Andy Cohen's got the 411 king, king of midnight fun." It sounds kind of wrong, but Andy has a talk show at midnight

on the Bravo channel and he is awesome...yah google him or something.

"I love Andy Cohen!" Andy blurted. "I mean, I'm not gay, but you get it, I really am I fan..." He was turning really red, I laughed. (Not meanly ! Yeesh.)

"It's okay, I get it. I really just think that theme song is incredibly catchy."

He was still really embarrassed. "Alright see you."

A big dude came out, his muscles bulged from his suit, his buzz cut made me immediately realize he must be in the army.

"What branch?" I immediately asked.

"Army. Is it that easy to tell?" His eyes twinkled. Ugh, did I just say twinkle? Stars twinkle!

"Yeah, well thanks for everything you do." That just seems like the appropriate thing to say to a soldier!

"It's an honor. I'm Jason. You look lovely Max."

"Thanks." I smiled, if this guy was using his time off to be on the _Bachelorette_, I could at least be friendly.

He walked off and a older guy walked out.

"Hey you look awesome babe." He winked at me.

"Excuse me?" I got my total look on, hands on hips and my glare that made you wish you were dead.

"You look really hot."

He was apparently not catching my drift. "Quit that! Before I smash your face in."

At this point Chris came out and told me to try to approach him more kindly. Psh! Just like real life! I meant every word I said. "Fine."

For the second time around I just gritted through my teeth, "You can go inside now." I emphasized now and he oh so arrogantly waltzed inside.

Still, he couldn't crush my mood I was on the last guy!

A tall, olive skinned, shaggy black hair covering his eyes trudged towards me. Was he emo?

"I'm Fang." He quietly mumbled.

"Oh that's cool."

"..."

"Who are you?" He said finally.

I was surprised, every other guy just knew my name automatically. "Max."

"That's nice."

I nodded.

"Do I go inside now?" He asked.

"If you want too." I answered unsure.

"Okay." He walked off without another word.

I am in for a rough party.

**Hope you liked it :) I did as best I could to vary personalities, don't kill yourself trying to remember all the names, I can barley remember when I actually watch the show. But a bunch of people get sent home at once, so yeah. I actually had to keep a list so I don't forget anyone! Okay well reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	4. Cocktail Party and Flowers

**Bachelorette! Chapter 4**

**Once again my reviewers are awesome! :{) I am trying to reply to ALL my reviews! Seeing as I accept anonymous reviews, know I can't reply to those :)**

**Also someone reviewed yes 6 go home tonight, I am doing it like the legit show, so 6 go home, then less and less guys each week, until 1 a week.**

**Let's get this party started... ;D**

(~Fang POV~)

I plopped myself down and took a swig of my champagne they crew handed out, a guy with bright red hair kicked me lightly in the shin.

"You're supposed to wait until Max comes in to say the toast."

I nodded while slightly rolling my eyes and set my glass down. I needed a drink right now.

"I'm Andy by the way."

"So are you going to tell me you got the 411?" I mumbled.

"You're a fan of Cohen too?" He asked excitedly, a little to excitedly.

"No, my brother is." Iggy had to watch it every time it came on, he also watches all the housewives, or listens to them.

I sighed and leaned back, all these guys were like

"How did you impress her?" and "She was totally checking me out."

I swear worse than high school girls! They had like a coolness rank already. Abercrombie models at the top and me at the bottom. Least, right above Pete the superhero and Tim the drunk.

"I need more champagne!" He swung his empty glass in the air and hiccuped.

"You yelled at me for taking a sip," I muttered, Andy apparently didn't hear me.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Andy swooned.

"Who? Oh Max? She is pretty, but I don't think she is my type."

"How do you know?"

"I just, I just know." I had no reason to dislike Max, but I bet she wants one of the Abercrombie Models here to be her boyfriend and then fiancé. He shrugged, guess he was thinking "Only 23 guys left to get rid of!"

A lady dressed her work crew uniform came and taped me on the shoulder beckoning me to come with her. I did and I suddenly realized why, it was for those little mini interview clips kind of like a vlog in the middle of the show.

"Just look at the camera and give your opinion on Max, and some of the guys." the LED light in the camera turned on.

"Max seems cool. Guys seem pretty...intent on Max."

Then I sat, and sat, and sat until the lady blurted,"Is that all you are going to say?"

"That's all I have to say." With that I got up and left and the room was much more hushed and ten I saw why.

Max walked in looked tired an unwilling. A man walked in too, ugh he has a witches nose!

"Hello Gentlemen." He grinned

And clasped his hands together.

A few scattered hi's and hellos and Hey Chris's replied. So his name was Chris.

"Well after Max makes her toast-"

"Will she put butter on it?" Tim yelled and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Chris just gave him a motion to sit down and put a strained smile on. "So then you can each talk to Max a bit, then she will give the 'First Impression' rose to the person that she thinks had the best impression -"

"I give a rose to the guy? Is something wrong with this picture?" I heard Max blurt out. A few people laughed, including me. Chris shot her a look, ooh not very friendly are you Chris? "and that person will definitely stay another week. So enjoy tonight, 6 of you will go home tonight." he ushered Max to where he was standing and left.

"Okay I was thinking about ripping off P!NK and her song Raise Your Glass for a speech but lets just start the party? Okay? Okay." She walked off. "Oh yeah, Cheers!" she waved her glass by her head then took a sip. and a few people clapped then guys surrounded her like a fly to light ( to bad they didn't die ) So one by one guys dragged her away, 95% of the time she came back popping more pills in her mouth, sometimes with a sly grin on her face, like one of the Abercrombie Models, I think is name is Dylan or something, and a blonde curly head kid, they came back laughing.

Andy gloomily sat next to me, "She YAWNED when I was talking.

"Maybe she is tired."

"Tired of me! My expir-" he freaked then stopped himself.

I shrugged and sat up to "stretch my legs" or get away from Andy.

Strolling around I turned down a dark hallway, maybe no one will bother me there.

I bumped into someone, Max, in the dark hallway going toward the pool deck.

"Who did I just hit?" Max yell\whispered glancing down the hallway to make sure no one else was coming.

"Fang. What are you doing, a bunch of guys are are looking for you."

"Keep your voice down!

Frick, I hear someone coming! She grabbed me and we dove into a small closet.

"What are you doing?" I yelled/whispered rubbing my head that I hit roughly on the shelf.

"Riding my unicorn!" she snapped sarcastically, "Hiding from the guys of course!"

"To bad, I actually hoped you had a unicorn." I smirked

"Just shut up!"

"So should I leave? Since you know I do fall in the male gender..."

"Why are you even here? I mean I think you want to be here just as much as I do."

"Uh," I leaned back on the door and I guess my elbow opened the door and I fell out and I totally ate the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked in between laughs.

I nodded, I thought she bent down to help me, but she was actually holding her stomach laughing.

"It wasn't that funny." I muttered dusting myself off.

"It kind of is! Between you Moe and Ron I think you all are the reason I haven't seriously injured any one yet. Boy do I sound like an anger management problem or what?" she rambled, laughs dying down.

"No, I think its amazing your still sane."

I heard footsteps coming from faraway (super hearing, all the birdkids have it! Latest trend!)

"Someone's coming," Her laughing stopped and she became alert.

"I know."

She looked at me curiously, like how I knew, but before we could do anything, a camera was in our face.

We both looked like a deer in headlights.

"Let's go." she walked quickly down the hallway and I followed in her wake as we left the camera man in the dark hallway. "Great, just great. Now that is going on TV as something, something different than what happened!" she muttered furiously to herself.

"What- oh right. Sorry." So America is going to think me and Max were "more than talking" in the hallway. I wasn't worried about what America would say, only of Iggy. Dear God help me.

"I hate Demon." she scowled and started walking away. Great, good to know she isn't a devil worshipper.

(~Max POV~)

Curse you Demon! Guys are clawing me apart, everyone thinks I was making out with Fang, and now Pete is rushing over. What is the dosage on those pills?

"Hey Louis."

"My name is Max." I glared harshly.

"Be Louis!"

Okay no laughing can control my temper. I tripped Pete so he fell into the pool. "Accidentally" but having siblings it looked totally innocent.

"Whoops. Hope your cape isn't to wet."

Matt came up to me, finally someone who I didn't want to hit, well few of the guys were okay...

"Hey." he smiled, see the aspirin has been good to you."

"For the most part." I agreed while glancing over at drenched Pete climbing out of the pool.

Matt laughed, "That guy is unhinged."

"Oh yeah."

"So how is your night going?"

"Uh, interesting." at a loss for words, because not ALL of it had been disastrous.

"You look really pretty, didn't get a chance to tell you earlier."

"Erm...thanks." I was a little let down, hoping he was different, but he was probably just being nice so I tried not to think of it to much.

We casually talked for awhile, then Andy was coming at me again, probably to tell me another poorly executed, not even funny to begin with, joke.

And I was right. I hardly even listened. It was one of those long story jokes that goes in one ear an out the other.

"You got any jokes?" he asked, seeing as his joke was a fail.

"Yeah, okay there are to muffins. One says whats up, the other goes 'oh muffin much' "

He laughed like I did when Jim Gaffigan did his hot pocket bit. In other words hysterically. I found the joke only mildly humorous.

I left him in his hysterics and he hardly noticed.

Tyler came over, mildly drunk, much expected. Least he held a conversation, and he made me laugh really hard. (Much to Andy's dislike) Still I don' know if that was him or the alcohol talking.

Daniel was pretty nice, trying to be sweet, and turns out he loves and looks like Harry Potter!

Finally I talked to every freaking one!

My mind wandered about who was I sending home tonight, for sure Pete, I might keep Tim just because now he was passed out and wasn't pestering me. That lawyer is going home, he is the biggest snooze fest, like March of the Penguins boring! Not Andy, not yet anyway. The greaser, Johnny, for sure, its like being in an oil slick if you get within 10 feet of him. Then Alec, the one who loves tough girls and football. Don't get me wrong, I love when a conversation isn't all about me, but talking to him is like reading a harry potter sized book called 'Touchdowns made by Alec.' Of course the old freak who was a disgusting pig, and I refuse to talk to him so I don't even know his name. Harrison, the trust fund baby, even with his hair, talk about blank personality. For my last pick, I though about Fang, but something about him, was different and quickly decided against it. After much consideration about which guy is more unbearable, I chose Corey. I just can't get over the flouncing. Still I had the first impression rose to give away still. Might as well get it over with. I snatched it off the little plate Chris had set it and every guy looked they were hungry children who hadn't had food in weeks. I quickly shuffled over to Matt.

"Here a flower, uh, for you." I quickly clipped it on his suit and walked away, face burning. How completely horrible, I have to give guys flowers on national TV. Though as I saw on his face was delight.

So finally the party was over and Chris came and got me and throughly explained a rose ceremony. I completely was horrified I had to give the rose to the guys, one was bad enough.

So in a matter of 15 minutes all the guys were looking eagerly at the 19 roses on the silver platter.

The cameras turned on, and Chris came out.

"Good evening Max, gentlemen. I suspect everyone had a great time at the cocktail party, but now Max must make the very hard design and 6 of you will go home tonight. Good luck." he disappeared again. I called Dylan first, awesome hair pretty funny and he genuine even though a little to eager. Then Sam, he was funny and we had the special red-velvet-cheesecake bond. Over and over again I had to say do you want this flower...er rose? In the middle I called Fang, he was interesting but I can't lie I enjoyed his sarcastic humor. I saw many shocked faces, I chose the emo looking guy who didn't talk before there conceited selves.

"Fang, do you want this little rose to go on your suit jacket?"

He looked, maybe slightly hesitant, hut any trace of emotion vanished. "Sure, okay."

It ended pretty quickly after that and everyone that was going home was quite appalled I kept the drunk over them.

But I was rather happy, 6 less annoying desperate singles to listen too!

**(I am going to do quick little vlogs at the end of every chapter of the people that got sent home so you get there POV a bit plus one from Max)**

Johnny -

I was really hurt. Yep, I came here, and I already bought her a leather jacket to match mine, and boy maybe next time right? Well maybe I didn't style my hair enough..."

Alec -

"This sucks. I spent to long on the least important touchdowns. I should've started the over time wins and scores stories first..."

Pete-

"I am deeply offended all I got was an angry girl, no louis, a wet cape and now my mom will be so disappointed I got sent home first."

Harrison-

"Max was so stunning, see I was hoping getting out of marrying my cousin. My family likes to keep the money in only the family, but I tried to break free..."

Old freak-

"Max was hot. I traveled all the way here to Cali-freaking-fornia and she didn't even kiss me."

Bill-

"Max seemed very nice and I am deeply saddened that we didn't get better aquatinted. Alas, law school is waiting for me."

Corey-

"To bad, sucks I have to go back to work already."

Max-

"Was it hard to choose? Hard to choose whose worse than who if thats what you mean."

**Sooo I hope you liked it even though its probably lame! But I would really looooove it if you review:] suggestions are welcome! Oh and I need your help, I need lame jokes for Andy! Help! ;D**


	5. The First 1on1 Date

**OMGGGGGG! I almost got like 50 reviews already! 3 yoooou:) So I forgot to do reviewer of the chapter so I will do last chapters and this chapter!**

**Chapter 3 - RilexHorton - This chapter made me laugh so hard my mother came in to make sure I was okay! **

**Lol it's always funny when mothers walk in;)**

**Chapter 4 - alsin - FREAKING LOVED IT**

**Everything is better in caps :]**

**Sorry I sent 7 home last week! My bad DX but we kind of knew those people were going home? Right? Sorry...**

**and thank you for all your jokes, especially the one about muffins:) and lastly GINGERBEAST Did you read chapter one? ;) glad you liked it anyway!**

**And for a bunch of people that reviewed saying she wouldn't like Dylan or anybody else I am just trying to make it realistic, she doesn't know anybody has wings and this is her first time meeting everybody and has nothing against them so yeah...just read!**

Yawning, I rose from my bed and immediately collapsed again. I had to choose who was I going on the one-on-one date with today as Chris informed me last night.

He said if I don't like them then they go home right away. So I considered just choosing someone really obnoxious then sending them home, but I figured you have to spend all day with them and 5 go home this week anyway. Sam? Matt? Not Dylan, being him I already know he would try and kiss me. What about Fang? I mean I am almost positive he wouldn't kiss me, plus he is sarcastic and for once a guy is taller than me! I guess U will just think about it...

I trudged down the stairs in the huge house (that I live by myself in!) into the kitchen, and pleased seeing the kitchen was stocked with things other than stale bagels and easy stuff that I couldn't even mess up (to badly) I poured some cereal, toast in the toaster and a cup full of juice. I missed Ella it was kind of lonely being by myself... HOLY CRAP! A 72 inch TV? I get to watch my horror movies and not Ella's HGTV? AND basically every movie imaginable? Win.

I was half way through Zombieland and the phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes, Max?" it was Chris, joy.

"Uh-huh, Bhahahahahahahhaha..."

"Max?"

"Sorry Chris, watching a really funny movie..."

"Ah, so have you given any thought to who you would like to go with tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I choose... Sang. I mean Sam, no Fang! Er Mam, Matt, wait no no no I choose Fang." I stammered

"Are you sure?" Chris sounded worried, kind of like my guidance counselor in high school.

"Yes."

"Okay, any idea what you would like to do? We have to approve of course."

"Just like real life right?" no sound came from the other end of the line, "Not funny? Okay, well we are near Vegas right? Can we go gambling?"

"Yes if you would like, we could give you each a certain amount of money but we have other options, little boat rides, horse drawn carriage..."

"Nope. Gambling is good."

"Okay, one more activity and dinner preference?"

"Got any 4 wheelers? Or something that gives you kind of an adrenaline rush? And for dinner...Oh! Any good burger joints in Vegas?"

"We can get ahold of some I'm sure, but that isn't a great way to bond. I mean what about horseback riding on a vineyard?" He tried to coax me, but all he did was reassure my plans, "As for food, yes I am sure there is a good burger place, but isn't that really public? I mean with the cameras and stuff, how about getting them to go? OR there are very many private, romantic, delicious gourmet food."

"Okay. To the to go. Not to the fancy place." he had me there, I didn't want to be stared at in public furthering my humiliation.

"Fine." he did NOT seem very pleased.

"Okay so bye."

"We have to, this is a show about falling in love Max, not running around and having fun like a few teens!" he was stern, and somewhat scary.

"So you think I am a child?" I retorted.

"No, forgive me Max." it sounded forced and unwilling, like someone just told him to knock it off.

"Fine, well if thats all..." I quickly turned my attention back to Bill Murray being shot.

"No that's not all! You have to write a note to Fang so we can give it to him, give him a hint or clue to the date, without telling him what, then someone will drop it off for you and would you like to fly or drive to Vegas?"

Okay, that caught my attention. "Fly?"

"Yes private jet."

"Oh," Did I actually just think he meant 'Yes we will all fly with out wings! I got mine I the Target, go to love a good bargain!'

"Yeah sure whatever. So I have to leave him a mysterious note that I don't even drop off? He is going to think it is a ransom or kidnap or something! That is so retarded."

"Yes okay, but that how we have always done it and you should be respectful-"

"Okay got it bye." I hung up the phone angrily. Chris has some freaking nerve. I got the pile of fancy notecards and tried to decide what to write.

"Speed and awesome greasy food awaits!" No.

"Lets bet all your money!" No.

"I'm going to whoop your butt in both things we are-" Had to stop early it was an Epic Fail.

"We are NOT going to sky dive tomorrow." Wait, I kind of liked that! It's a clue, I just narrowed out what we ares definitely NOT doing! Hah! Win. I signed my name and called my Mom

Of course Nudge answers, I have to describe everyone and it took a year and a half.

"Hey, I really gave to go, important stuff to tend too." I lied.

"Oh! Sure go ahead! Good luck! Call back in a hurry! Oh please please do! Right okay bye!" ah, gullible teen.

Zombieland was over by the time I finished the cards and phone call. I took a hot shower. The rain shower that fell gently right above my head was pretty freaking awesome.

I slipped into more comfort clothes, and my brown wet curls soaked the back of my shirt. Now pretty bored and it was nearly time for dinner. I am thinking Taco Bell. The best part, I called and some one brought me Taco Bell! Oh the few joys of being on this show.

I went to bed early because I had positively nothing else to do, I could think about the group date, but since there are so many going, the show plans it. Like they plan my clothes. And the men I have to date.

In the morning one of my stylists, Hubert, barges in and starts yelling in French and rushing around getting me ready. He shampoos my hair, and styles it perfectly. He made my hair lay flat, and the the ends curled ever so slightly, and bounced whenever I moved. I hated it.

"Can't I have a ponytail? I'm going to be 4 wheeling..."

"No! Never mess with perfection!" he slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me." I scowled.

He finished in silence, gave me a fitted white short sleeved shirt. A black cropped jacket, styled like a cool leather jacket, but it's not. Some silver dangly necklaces, grey jeggings, and black flats. Its not as bad as it could have been, but it's pretty bad. If I could ditch the jewelry and the flats, get some real jeans and a real leather jacket I would be good. So that just leaves the shirt that's okay.

"You are superior. So radiant." he clapped his hands together surveying his work. "Little bit less blush next time, yes? Ah okay, I have to get going. Ta ta!"

Chris calls immediately after and tells me to go to the guys house, where the cocktail part was held, he told me Fang is waiting.

I drove in the $80,000 convertible given, and it had a GPS telling me everywhere to go. I never really learned how to drive all that well, since I have quicker ways of transportation, but I know it well living with Ella. I will make Fang drive us to the airport to get on the jet. After white knuckling it all the way to their house, ( I really don't want to wreck that car ) I hop out, suddenly feeling a bit sick to my stomach as I see all the cameras and Fang walked out.

He was in dark jeans, and a dark grey shirt. His hair swooped over his right eye and he just gave a small smile and walked out, he even looked a bit...green?

"Hey."

"Hey...well we better go we have a plane to get too." he turned even greener.

"Okay."

"How about you drive?"

"Well, er, okay." he said finally. He slid into the car and glanced at the key and turned it hard, then abruptly turned it back off again. "Buckle up."

I could tell this was a demand not a request. "Oh sure." I clicked it in the he turned on the engine once more. He put his foot on the gas and we lurched forward and the brakes squealed and we were thrown back into our seats.

"Sorry..." he mumbled and gripped the wheel tighter.

"It's fine. Just press the gas a little lighter." I said it with a sense of humor, the calmer I am, the better he drives.

Lightly tapping it we crawled forward, sometimes he dared press it a little faster but slammed on the brakes. Luckily we weren't that far month little air port where the rest of the private jets were held. He got out and opened my door for me. "Sorry for my crappy driving." he whispered in my ear then we walked up on the plane. "Nevere been a fan of planes." he murmurs.

On board, were served appetizers which we ate like three whole ones.

"These are so freaking good." Fang said popping two shrimp in his mouth.

"Why can't I have these I home all the time?" I agreed.

"Where do you live?"

"Arizona, tiny town, you?"

"California, near my dad's old work."

"Old work?" I questioned.

"We got fired like 20 years ago and still doesn't want to give it up."

"What did he do?"

"He was a scientist."

I cringed. "Oh, that's er, neat."

"I hate scientists." he shrugged popping in another shrimp.

"Me too, I didn't want to insult you."

"Be completely honest."

"I'm good at that." We landed in about an hour and we caught glances at the strip.

"Vegas? I thought we were skydiving, this is better. Had some good times here."

"I told you we weren't skydiving! And what good times? I've never been here."

"Iggy, my brother, in Chip and Dales, never mind." his lips curled up at the end slightly.

"Iggy?" I thought I had a family of weird names. No offense."

"None taken."

"Well let's go gamble! I say at MGM, it's famous right?"

"Sounds cool." We walked around the Strip until we finally found MGM. Walking in, he walked around the card tables and rows and rows of slot machines and other fancy new ways contraptions to steal the Bachelorettes money.

"What's you favorite?" I asked trying to decide.

"Classic poker, or Texas hold'em maybe."

"Which is easier?"

"Texas probably." we sat down and were dealt each our cards, looking up from my hand I saw we had a crowd of followers taking my picture and filming Fang and I. Uncomfortable, ( Fang didn't look that great either.) we left and found a row of slightly abandoned slot machines.

"They should mind their own business." I growled yanking the handle down.

"Not everyone has cameras following them in their dates that will be aired on national TV." he pulled the handle down and won 5 dollars from 3 lemons in a row.

I decided to ignore that comment. We pulled in silence for awhile. "How can you be so emotionless? Does it ever get tiring?"

"Uh, no?"

I sighed. And put another quarter in the machine.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm the 'Bachelorette' " I smirked making my voice all high pitched.

"You know what I mean."

"My siblings signed me up."

"You still could've declined."

"I didn't because, well that's my own business." I snapped. What was I supposed to say? My mutant family forced me too? Literally?

"Sorry."

"Its fine. Why are _you _here?"

"Er..."

"Be honest."

"Siblings. Or I did it because I lost a bet." he looked... Scared? Did he think I was going to be mad?

"That's awesome." I laughed.

"What?"

"I just thought you were some other lame guy that signed up to be on the show to I don't know 'find love'" I mimicked all the guys a heard two days previously.

"Your different." he said it and the ends of his lips curled up.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

I looked away half smiling and watch my quarter go to waste again. "I suck at this. I can't even win a dollar."

"This one will win." he decided examining the last quarter in my cup. He hovered over me and put our faces next to each other and inserted the quarter. Putting my hand below his, he pulled the lever. 3 berries lined up.

"I won," I exclaimed, jumping up and down. No more cheesecake factory, no stale bagels for breakfast!

"How much did I win?"

"3."

"Grand? Yes!"

"Three dollars Max." he smirked.

Adrenaline draining out of my body, I sputtered, "What?"

"Common, that's triple than you thought you would ever get."

I punched him in the arm, hard. "Not funny. I was dreaming of workless days." He smirked yet again. "Let's go." I said breaking into a grin, I'm dying from all the smoke in here."

"What are we doing next?" he asked as we walked to the rental car and happily surprised with a driver.

"Thank God." Fang said loudly.

"Wow that's the loudest thing I have ever heard you say."

"I hate driving."

"That's good because you suck at it." he grinned. "I'm no better, well maybe a little but not much."

Finally we arrive. "We are we doing here?" he asked glancing around at nothing but dirt roads.

"Driving 4 wheelers, ATV's, whatever you want to call it."

"But we both can barley drive."

"These are smaller easier and better. Trust me. I've seen it on TV."

He looked skeptical but didn't say anything.

We got hooked up with a helmets and junk and he got a blue and I got red. "Ready?" he nodded. With that, I sped off.

(~Fang POV~)

Max left me coughing on dust I pressed lightly on the gas to discover Max was right, a ton easier than driving. Swerving around corners I tried to find the path she took. Speeding over the hills and all around, not what I was expecting coming to this show, I don't think anyone was expecting Max.

Turning another corner I finally spot Max and speed her way. I chase her for a good bit and finally I feel the need to pass her. She hears me and speeds up even faster. Nearly going full speed, I'm tailing her. She looks back at me and sticks her tongue out, but she didn't ease the gas up at all.

"WATCH OUT, MAX! I yell and she slams on her breaks.

I hear a crash and jump off my ATV and run over. She is sprawled on the ground. Her hair is covered in dust and the clasps on her necklace broke. I pick her head up and ease her to a sitting position, but I don't let go of her. I peel the necklace of her neck and take of the helmet. Neither of us say anything for a minute. "What hurts?"

"I'm good. I eased in to ditch, but my slamming of the break did not to me wonders."

"Your knee is bleeding." I see it staining her grey pants.

"Is it? Its fine really." a paramedic came over from the set and I snatched the First Aid kit out of his hands "I got it."

I pull her left pant leg up above the knee and wipe it clean, and put cream on it. I look throughout the band aids "Hmm, there is Hello Kitty or regular. You are so Hello Kitty." I put the pink cat band aid on top and she does a fake mad face.

"Pffft. Let's go eat, Its a picnic looking at the mountains. I made them get the best burgers in Vegas for us."

"Here you have to ride with me." I scooped her up placing her on the seat. She looks skeptical but doesn't object seeing as her ATV is in ditch.

"It should be just North of here." she said pointing a path.

"I will find it." I sat in front turning it on and light pressing the gas, not going at all fast.

"You have to go faster than that. I'm not afraid."

I pressed it harder and she quickly wrapped her hands tightly around my waist at the jolt. I go steadily forward until we finally drive upon the picnic spot where it's all ready. I give her my hand and she jumps off.

"Mmm greasy delicious food." she bounds to the blanket happily.

We sit on the blanket. And the burgers are wrapped eloquently on fancy plates and napkins, something tells me it didn't come out of the burger joint like this.

We stuff our faces pretty much. We are down to the last bites of our second burger ( these burgers are like the size of my head) " I can't eat anymore." I say throwing down the last piece.

"I can!" she grins and eats it. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"I didn't save you, it was my fault you fell, I shouldn't have tailed you."

"That's what makes it fun." she shrugged. "So you have a brother?"

"James and Zephyr. But I call them Iggy and Gazzy."

"Gazzy?"

"Don't ask. What about you?"

"3 sisters. Monique, Ariel, and Ella. But Angel is Ariel and Monique is Nudge. And Ella is Ella."

"We do have weird names." I say agreeing to her comment earlier.

The last of the sun is finally going over the mountains and it's time to go.

She grips my waist again as we set off, and even lays her head on my back. As we arrive before we get in the car she grabs my hand. "Here, I kind of sat on it on the way back but, yah." I saw the crushed rose in her hand. "I actually had a lot of fun today, and you said to be honest, so I am very surprised and I just wanted you to have -" I quickly pecked her lightly on the lips. I immediately pulled back hopefully she won't see how red my face is. (its red not blushing!) "Sorry. Sorry." I mumble. She is obviously stunned and I take the rose out of her hand and open the car for her.

"Thanks." her voice a little high.

In the car she is silent. I completely but not totally regret kissing Max. I disgust myself on kissing her so soon, if at all and she obviously didn't want you too, we were just playing around she thinking we were just friends. I am not even here for her. The rest of the guys would give a leg to be where I am now, and I didn't even intend on being on the stupid show let alone be Max's first choice. Why did I even kiss her? I mean she just seems real, but that's what everyone says. Oh dear God. But for the .5 seconds that's I kissed her it felt good. But I probably just imagined it.

We road home in awkward silence, so dark she probably couldn't even see my face. So I thought it was safe to stare. She didn't look mad, sad, or anything but perhaps confused. She stared back, but I was positive she couldn't see my face in the blackness. When we got to her place I held the door open and she hugged me. Just around the back and looked up and me, probably wondering if I would kiss her again, but I didn't. I gave a quick hug back. "I had a lot of fun." I gave an awkward crooked smile and waved when I was back inside the car and she looked more confused than ever.

**Hope you liked it(: took me forever to update but it's hard to get a turn on the iPad (I am writing it on and iPad) so Suggestions are great! What do you think the group date should be? I forgot how many people go exactly so I have to google that but a bunch do:] Okay so please please review!**


End file.
